


awake

by missfrosts



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drawing, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nightmares, Pancakes, not beta read but neither is everything i've ever posted in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfrosts/pseuds/missfrosts
Summary: It's very late and Jihyun is very in love with Jumin.





	awake

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you just gotta start a fic and let it take a life of its own that you absolutely did not expect it to. you also just have to add hands.

Jihyun has been awake for almost an hour, according to the clock blinking at him from across the room. It’s almost 3 AM, and he’s sitting up against the headboard with Jumin fast asleep beside him. He’s awake from his nightmares again, but for once, they weren’t so bad. It’s the first time in a while he hasn’t woken up crying or on the verge of crying, and he feels strangely calm. He just can’t fall back asleep.

 

Jumin looks peaceful, and Jihyun can’t resist the urge to reach down and run his fingers through his hair. He hasn’t been sleeping well, either, thanks to Jihyun accidentally waking him up every night, but he’s never been anything but wonderful to Jihyun throughout all of it. It makes him feel guilty, like he doesn’t deserve Jumin, but mostly, he’s just grateful. He’s grateful that he can love someone as wonderful as him after everything that’s happened.

 

Jumin shifts suddenly in his sleep until he’s nearly laying on Jihyun’s lap. His head is pressed against his thigh, and his hand is tangled in the fabric of his shirt, and Jihyun has to fight off the urge to laugh. He wishes he had his camera with him so he could take a picture. He wishes he had his camera or his pencils or anything with him to keep him occupied while he can’t sleep, but watching Jumin clinging to him is enough. It’s _sweet_ and it’s so unlike the Jumin everyone else knows that in trying to suppress his urge to laugh, he ends up coughing, loudly, and jolting Jumin awake.

 

“Jihyun?”

 

“I’m okay,” he says, mentally cursing himself for coughing. “I’m fine. Go back to sleep.”

 

Jumin blinks up at him in the dark, still clinging onto his thigh, and he sounds half-dead but still worried when he mumbles, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing.” Jihyun doesn’t say it fast enough, and Jumin clearly doesn’t buy it because he sits up, leaning back against the headboard beside him.

 

“Another nightmare?”

 

“No. I just couldn’t sleep.” Jumin is starting to wake up, his eyes becoming less and less bleary and his voice is less jumbled now. Jihyun shakes his head, trying to stop him from worrying himself awake. “Go back to sleep, Jumin.”

 

Jumin is staring at him, presumably trying to see if he’s lying, and Jihyun slides back down onto the bed. Jumin still looks like he does _not_ believe it, but he shifts to lay back down beside Jihyun, careful not to kick Elizabeth the 3rd off her place at the foot of the bed. He still looks dead tired, and Jihyun cringes at the thought that he ruined another perfectly good night of his husband’s sleep. “Do you need anything?”

 

“No.” Jihyun chuckles, and he turns onto his side to face Jumin. They’re so close that their legs tangle together and Jihyun grabs one of Jumin’s hands, intertwining their fingers. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” Jumin says, and his eyes close but Jihyun can tell that he’s making no moves to fall back asleep. “Why are you awake?”

 

“I couldn’t sleep so I was thinking about drawing but I didn’t want to wake you by getting up.” Jihyun averts his gaze back down to their hands and he smiles. He loves holding hands – he always has – but especially with Jumin. His wish that he had his pencils with him rises in his throat again, partly because he’s talking about it and partly because he’s overtired but suddenly he _needs_ to draw Jumin’s hands. His hands are nice, to be fair, but it’s also 3 AM. His thumb unconsciously rubs over Jumin’s knuckles, and headds, “I like your hands.”

 

“I’ve definitely heard you say that before.”

 

“No, I mean-” Jihyun cuts himself off at the sound of Jumin chuckling, and his eyes are still shut but he’s clearly getting a kick out of himself.

 

Jumin, still finding himself _really funny,_ reaches forward with his other hand and pulls Jihyun closer until his head is pressed against Jumin’s chest. Jihyun lets out a low whine because he’s warm and comforting and okay, maybe he was actually pretty tired, and Jumin whispers, “You should try to get some sleep.”

 

“Can I draw you tomorrow?” It’s a dumb question because Jumin always says yes, even though he refuses to show him any of his drawings, but it’s very late and he’s very in love.

 

“Of course,” he mumbles against Jihyun’s hair, and he uses his newly untangled hand to wrap his arm around his shoulders. “You don’t have to ask.”

 

“I know,” Jihyun says, and he does, but he’s still going to ask. Probably for the rest of his life. Just to be sure.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t wake up sooner.” Jumin sounds half-asleep again, and Jihyun presses himself closer to him.

 

“You need sleep, and I’m fine.” Jihyun loves Jumin and he loves him for worrying, but he wonders if the guilt in his chest will ever leave him.

 

“You can wake me up whenever, you know?”

 

Jihyun lets out a quiet, breathy laugh. “I know. You tell me every night.”

 

“I love you,” Jumin mumbles, again. His voice is thick with exhaustion and Jihyun runs his hand up and down Jumin’s arm as much as he can with the way he’s pressed against him.

 

“I love you, too. Please get some sleep,” Jihyun nearly begs, and within a minute, Jumin is asleep, his chin pressed against the top of Jihyun’s head. Jihyun kind of feels like he’s suffocating being pressed so tightly against his chest, but it’s comforting. It’s Jumin and even if it wasn’t for the wonderfully-smelling soap he had used earlier, he would still be comforting.

 

Jihyun doesn’t feel tired, but he’s asleep in another ten minutes, and this time, he dreams peacefully, uninterrupted until they both wake up in the morning to an obnoxious alarm and Elizabeth the 3rd meowing in Jumin’s face for food. They’re both tired, but it barely even matters when Jumin is cooking them both pancakes which Jihyun is still baffled that he knows how to make, and Jihyun is drawing him, wondering if he’s finally comfortable enough to show it to Jumin.


End file.
